True Blood
by oOItaOo
Summary: Raphael, Camille, Maureen, Alexei de Quincey. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?, ¿cómo fueron sus casi eternas vidas de noche, sangre y muerte?
1. Raphael

**Advertencia: **Tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero que el relato sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

**¡Gracias por leer y, cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido!**

* * *

**Raphael Santiago**

Era un niño de Caravaggio; rizos oscuros enmarcando un rostro etéreo, inamovible, de un blanco pálido, níveo, tallado contra la oscuridad. Para él ya nunca más pasarían los días, su vida había quedado detenida, contenida en el simple instante en el que su sangre se secó bajo sus venas, cuando su corazón decidió volverse eterno y dejar de latir.

Había contradicho las mismas normas que tanto se afanaba en respetar. Había aprendido a ser paciente, a rechazar la luz del sol, a no extrañar su calidez sobre esa piel siempre fría, siempre perfecta, a ser mejor. Le habían enseñado a caminar por terreno sagrado, a llevar la cruz sobre el pecho, la cicatriz de la pérdida, el amor de una madre que jamás le vería crecer, a la que había engañado para hacerla feliz, para que no llorase por la temprana muerte de su hijo. Por ella seguía viviendo, atrapado en esa mentira, en la idea de que no era el monstruo que él se sabía, que no era el peligro mismo del que su madre tanto temía, cuando había sido él quien había masacrado a sus amigos, cuya sangre había aliviado esa sed eterna, siempre presente, latiendo en su garganta, pidiendo más de esa bebida rojiza que corría bajo la piel y que tan dulcemente sabía en sus labios, el veneno que le nutría.

Bajo su apariencia de fingida inocencia habitaba un alma maldita, contaminada por el pecado de regresar de su propia tumba cavada en la tierra. Había tenido que aceptar su nueva condición a la fuerza cuando alguien salvó su cuerpo de morir bajo la luz abrasante del sol que se colaba por una olvidada claraboya en un viejo hotel venido a menos. Y ahí había terminado por encontrar un lugar al que adaptarse, una nueva familia de sangre y noche.


	2. Camille

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

**¡Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido!**

* * *

**Camille Belcour**

Ira, tristeza, desolación; era todo lo que sentía, todo lo que su marchito corazón abarcaba. Pero iba a vengarse de ellos, de quienes la habían traicionado, de quienes la habían separado para siempre de su único amor.

Rencorosa, despiadada, fría; así era como otros la describirían. Hermosa, elegante, perfecta; así era como la noche la veía. Ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, caminando por un mundo sumido en sombras, en el que ya no existía la ilusión, en el que todo estaba frío y muerto, donde ella avanzaba a trompicones, pero siempre hacia el frente, hacia el final que se extendía hasta el infinito. Había conseguido lo que estaba buscando, la venganza por fin había sido escrita y, aunque no por sus manos, llevaba su firma. De Quincey había desaparecido entre espasmos de dolor, del mismo modo en que él le había asesinado, arrebatándoselo de su lado, a Ralf, su más querido amor.

Manipuladora, cruel, sanguinaria. Había usado a muchos a placer, jugando con sus emociones, haciéndoles creer que eran importantes en su corazón, una ilusión, una farsa que interpretaba a capricho, para ganarse su favor. Tiraba de los hilos y los hacía bailar a su son y ellos sonreían, encantados, encandilados por ella, por estar a su vereda. Luego morían entre sus manos, como un soplo frío, lamiéndoles la sangre que conseguía escapar de sus fauces letales. Ninguno la merecía. Ella había nacido para ganar y haría lo que fuera por llegar hasta arriba, donde nadie jamás la pudiera volver a tocar, donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo, donde dejar de sentirse vulnerable y sola.


	3. Maureen

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

**¡Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido!**

* * *

Maureen Brown

Sangre y Simon, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, lo único que ahora quería, un sueño hecho realidad. De repente todas las criaturas fantasiosas existían y ella se había erigido como su señora; la reina Maureen de la oscuridad. Podía tener cualquier todo lo que quería, podía beber hasta la extenuación, hasta saciar aquella sed primitiva y voraz, dejando rastros del fluido que caía, ese rojo que tanto deseaba y que pintaba su boca. Pero no importaba, ya no podían hacerle daño, ya no la podían tocar.

Ahora el mundo se extendía bajo sus menudas _Converse_ rosas, un cielo del mismo color del ocaso; rojo, violeta y azul pálido, bañado por la enorme piruleta que sujetaba frente a sus ojos. Y sólo faltaba una cosa para completar aquel mundo de sueños y realidades, una sola persona para que gobernase a su lado; Simon Lewis, a quien ascendería al concederle su mano, a quien haría suyo a cualquier precio.

Porque lo quería, y lo quería ahora.


	4. Alexei

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

**¡Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido!**

* * *

**Alexei De Quincey**

Aún recordaba cómo era vivir lejos del yugo de la Clave, cuando los de su especie eran libres para matar, para saciar con sangre esa sed que les devoraba, cuando podían arrebatar en un suspiro toda vida humana. Pero los Acuerdos se habían firmado y él debía interpretar su papel. Era el líder del clan de Londres, severo y justo con los suyos, pero nadie podría jamás descubrir qué se ocultaba tras su máscara de lealtad para con los hijos del ángel, todas las mentiras, las traiciones, los planes hechos para destruirlos, para arrasarlos del mundo y ser ellos de nuevo los dueños de sus destinos.

En sus engaños residía su poder, tras la frivolidad de las continuas fiestas en su mansión, oculto por el esplendor y el brillo, sólo apto para los elegidos. Tras las cortinas, bajo el telón de todo ese teatro del que él era el protagonista, se escondía el latir de un corazón, el placer de liberar sus colmillos y vaciar esos cuerpos maltrechos, derramar toda su sangre y cubrir de carmín sus bocas, beber hasta el hartazgo y divertirse lamiéndose los labios. Ellos jamás lo sabrían, no les podrían castigar. Tenía el poder y los medios para engañarles, para jugar su propio juego.


End file.
